1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose contact lens accessory.
More specifically, the accessory is used for easing insertion of a contact lens, for checking a lens for visible defects therein, and for making sure a lens is not inserted inside out.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various lens insertion devices have been proposed. However, none have been adapted for multipurpose use as described above.